User blog:Midevalknight/Did Zarren copy Harri?
So I was browsing the Baldi's Basics Fanon Wiki today and I found a character by the name of Zerran, and when I read the page... I knew something didn't seem right... The Appearance So here's how the page starts off. His full name is Zerrican "Zerran" Zentacure and he seems to look like a original character. His appearance states that he's a human who wears a yellow shirt, blue pants, and has brown hair. The Mechanics Now for his mechanics... *If he runs into the protagonist, the protagonist will be forced to answer math, typing, spelling, history, or science questions. Okay, so it seems that he's a teacher who teaches multiple subjects and I do have to say, that's pretty cool. *If the protagonist gets 0-3 of his questions wrong, he will let protagonist go. Okay, so Zerran just stands around and blocks the player's path until they solve problems. *If the protagonist gets 4-6 of his questions wrong, he will let the protagonist go, but if the protagonist gets 4-6 of his questions wrong twice, he won't let the protagonist go, but he will let the protagonist try again. Um... Does this sound familiar to anyone? *If the protagonist gets 7-10 of his questions wrong, he will get mad and will bring Baldi over by setting off the siren on his siren button. Okay, there it is! So tell me, what character stands around like It's a Bully and won't let the player through until they solve problems and gets so peeved, resulting in him luring Baldi towards the player using a siren? If you guessed Harri, then you're most definitely right! Just look at the quotes. Quote Comparison Notice how Zerran's Quote are a complete carbon copy of Harri's Quotes? But that's not all, just take a look at the description for the two of them. Description Comparison The reason why I had to highlight the text in red is just to show the many changes that Zerran's description has to Harri's. Notice how the descriptions are similar, despite the minor changes? But there are some differences to Zerran that makes him somewhat original. Differences that Zerran has to Harri Now I like how Zerran is able to teach more than one subject, has their own office, and can block Ad-er's Ads (something that only Tanneog could do before Zerran), but I still think he's a ripoff of Harri. Conclusion Now Zerra1010Zarra, I'm not mad at you, but I feel like Zerran could've been a Original Character if he were given his own mechanics instead of being copied from Harri with some slight changes. Heck, I usually take inspiration from my past work and other user's work, but I don't just copy it word-by-word and change up a few there and there. Just try to be more original like how you did with some of the earlier work. I hope you enjoyed reading and to finish this off, here is a drawing I made during the creation of this blog post. Mideval Roblox (talk) 17:51, December 16, 2018 (UTC)Mideval Roblox Category:Blog posts